


perfection

by reflectionslie (fallsink)



Series: worlds apart (yet never too far) – reylo flashfic challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Porn with Feelings, Unrequited Love, finnrey if you squint with a magnifying glass, porn with minor plot, prompt - redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/pseuds/reflectionslie
Summary: rey doesn't love him.he knows that.





	perfection

rey doesn't love him.

ben knows this. he knows it as he glides his long calloused fingers over the defined form of her hips, as he smothers her with his touch, taste, and scent. but, when she's with him like this, slender legs wrapped around his waist, he can pretend that she does.

he knows rey doesn't love him, but when just her smile is enough to change his life, he's willing to take what he can get.

her lips and fingers are tracing his jawline, scars, and body now, perfectly accurate even in the dark. this is his favorite part because right now, he knows that she's not imagining anyone else.

when she is running her hands through his thick dark hair, tugging like it's her last hold on reality, their every breath a battle, he knows that she's everything to him in that one, perfect moment.

and a moment is all one could expect from perfection.

it's only when she has her hands draped over his broad shoulders, her head resting on that strong chest that he knows that she isn't his. sometimes, it's not even his name falling from her lips, slurring like a drunken prayer.

for the longest time, it was one very specific name.

and every time he had heard it, it broke his heart. not just because it wasn't his name, but because it was the name of someone rey could never have, and he wanted her to have everything.

today, there's a different name. it's unexpected, but not surprising. this name breaks ben's heart too, but this time it’s because she _can_ have the person whose name she so lovingly whispers in the dark. it surprises him that she doesn't realize it.

but he won't be the one to tell her, though. as long as she's ignorant, rey is his. just for that one moment of perfection.

ben's a man of conflict, especially as kylo and anywhere rey is involved, although most don't realize it. he'll do his utmost best to stop someone from rescuing rey, but he'll go through hell to do the exact same. he will lament her loss, but also prevent her gain.

selfish?

maybe.

but after all he's done, he deserves this. he deserves the heat of rey's embrace, the soft whimpers, the nails dragging across his back. all this passion, even if it's not for him, he _deserves_ it.

rey tenses beneath him now, gasping and moaning and writhing in ways that he always forgets is possible. the syllables are broken, but he can still make out another's name on her lips.

unfortunately, for him, there is no other.

so, ben leans down then to whisper in her ear, the only name that means anything to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I resisted shipping it for reasons, but now that I have no reason to (100k+ of meta and fanfics later), here I am, in this blackhole with no end in sight, so let's all suffer together \/


End file.
